


Merry Christmas

by Corps



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Getting Lost, He's a momma boy, How does one tag??, Hunting trip gone wrong, I Tried, I guess this is kinda sad???, Kinda Christmasy??, Maxim being an donkey, Mother Nature being nice, Snow, Timure is there, Winter, alright?, but trying to be a sweethearth, it's cold, okay?, shortly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corps/pseuds/Corps
Summary: Kapkan goes hunting on Christmas Eve, it goes down hill.Mother Nature being her gruesome self.Glaz is just there.What more to say...This is a crappy grammatically writen One Shot, kinda





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Here is a small 'warning'  
> Timur ist not long in here and Kapkan Idiot

It had been a long day, the sun had already sat at the horizon.  
Painting the sky above in soft pinks and purples that were slowly over taken by darkblue, the lower the sun got, the orange tinge to the clouds dissapearing.  
The cold breez of Winter sweeping over the snow covered fields, swirling up small clouds of snow. Letting the so harsh and gruesome wind look soft and nice, but every living thing out here without cover new better.  
Breez easily biting trough the thickest coat and letting hair stand on ends, trying to protect one from the cold,but with the breez they came.

The clouds had come from the North now growing closer and darker, the night fall only underlining this.  
When the wind was not enough to make One seek cover, the up coming Storm should definetly be, letting Anyone out there know to get back to town or some kind of shelter.

 

Maxim had made the great decision to go Hunting that day, it was Christmas Eve and his Mother always loved to make a big Feast for Everyone,and due to late shopping they hadn't gotten any Meat.  
Having spotted the tracks of a boar earlier only fueled his desire to make his Mother a joy even bigger. Sure they have had enough vegatables and other goods to make a good fest and get them trough winter or should they get snowed in by the coming Storm.  
But the idea of having his Family happy with another variety of dishes made of meat, it had seemed just to appealing. So he went home, getting his Hunting gear as fast as possible to head out again.  
His mother had warned him, told him that it was a bad idea, but he had argued that he knew thw forest like his backpocket and that be would be back in time, befor night fall. But oh Boy, was he wrong.

Every step he took, the snow crunshed underneith himself, his breath coming out in small puffs of warm air, being blown away by the wind. His leg freezing.  
When he had earlier gotten near his target, he had made a Rookie mistake, forgetting his surroundings out of excitment. He had been able to hear the rushing of the water in the River futher way, a sing that should have warned him, that there were Creeks hidden underneath the perfect even laying snow blanket, he had been warned and had knewn the area and he did well. Having often played with his sibblings there, jumping over the Creeks from stone to Stone, to not fall in.  
So when he had taken another step and the crunshing went to cracking, he had looked panicked down, the Ground having given out underneith his left Leg, pulling him down in the deptht. Befor he could have even process all of this, his leg was already freezing, the clothing having soaked up every drop of icy water it could have gotten. He had let out an kind of hiss in pain and surprise, one leg having stayed up and keeping him up right, while also having grasped a rather big rock with his left hand, the right tried to keep him balanced. His weapon having uselessly and clumsy dangled over his shoulder. He had been able to pull himself out of the tigh high water and stomache high creek after having had some trial struggles, like the surrounding ice having broken down and shattering the silence in the so calm forest, most likley having scared away all remaining animals and his leg having slipped back down, having made every other attempt harder, with less energy to have to have used.  
And after restless wandering away from the River, to not fall into another creek he had to search for a new Location marker, having found nothing till now.  
So here was again, a look into the sky signalizing that night fall had come, grinding his teeth together in frustration and pain, well the pain turned slowly but surley into pure numbness, trough the cold breez biting into the fabrik and trough it, stealing all remaining warmth.  
He finally came across a Marker, a tall stone, you were unable to oversee, proudly and strong standing to it's fullest, 10 meters, he knew where he was, the last rays of sunshine showing him the way out. The track back to town was 3 kilometers, there was no way he would make it back in time and alive, the storm and his leg just making it impossible, there was also the high snow to take into account and as if the situation wasn't bad enough small white flakes came tumbling from the sky.  
He knew there was a hunting lodge around, he had been there once or twice, meeting nice people who would from time to time give him tipps about the wildlife or would go hunting with. Like Alexandre.  
The snowflakes came down more and more, dancing trough the air, weaving in between the trees and dead branches of Plants that could not survive the harsh winter. Like he would most likley not survive this, the last rays of light having been swallowed by the thick clouds over head, stealing most of his sight, wich was getting even more decreased by the wall of white.

He needed a miracle..  
Miracles where made trough beliving in yourself, but that believe was slowly faiding.

He might be skilled in hunting, know his way around here and have an iron will but he was no Monster, he was of course affected by all of this not only phisically but also mentally. His legs losing more and more their feeling and the walking becoming more and more complicated, struggling to support his own weight. He was still sinking into the snow from time to time, making walking only harder and him more exhausted, his breath now exhausted huffs from his heaving chest, the clouds of breath rising up like steam befor fastly blowing away trough the Wind. Clutching tightly to his assault rifle, in case of emergencys, there were still predators around here, or so he told himself, because what would be out in this icy hell. The Backpack he was carrying grounding him, but at the same time weighting him down, sitting heavy on his shoulders, like a dead weight to be precisely.  
His right hand slowly leaving his Weapon going up to pull the hood on top of his head futher down, trying to keep all the warmth he could. He was still wandering not giving up just yet.. but his limbs where getting stiff with every move, his muscles aching and sore, begging him to make a small break, maybe sit down and rest. Stopping now would kill him, but he can't go forever either.  
Heaving a tired sigh he looked around trying to get his bearings, there seemed to only be white, more accurate black, it was still pitch dark, so when he caught a glimps of a soft oranage glow his hope sparked up, creating an fire. He didn't knew if it was near or not, but it meant help anyway, he wasn't going to die to hypothermia now. Fueled by that hope he went on, as fast as his legs could carry him. The closer he got the happier he turned a small smile forming underneath the scarf, that was tightly secured around his neck and underneath the jacket and it's hood. The Lodge could be his escape and tomorrow when the Storm was gone he could return home! His mother must be worried sick.. he tought with a uneasy feeling in his stomache.  
He stopped abruppt in front of the light source, wich was in fact, not the Lodge.. but rather a smaller cave, in it was a fire burning to keep the inside warm, while the wind blew past the opening from north to south, the opening directed to the West and Trees helping in giving more cover aswell. A shakey breath escaped his lips, wich he didn't knew he even held.  
He didn't even care anymore, it was cover, presented to him, so he moved inside , ducking down as best as he could to not hit his head, resolving in him tumbling into an akwared sitting position. He just moved closer to the fire, slinging the weapon over his back, he layed his wet , no frozen leg next to the fire, heating it up.  
He only now took his surroundings into account, seeing a notebook, some acrylcolors, diffrent brushed and a cup with water, wich seemed to be stained by colors and at last he saw another man, bundled up in many layers of clothing, starring at him perplex...  
This couldn't get more akward could it? He decided and spoke up  
"Merry Christmas?..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I really hope you enjoyed this,  
> I planned it to be one part, but I can try to make two out of that-
> 
> Also a Merry Christmas!


End file.
